dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella Hill
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = Dachshund''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 4: Dark Room" |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Ashly Burch (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Stella Hill is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Stella is a student of Mark Jefferson's photography class, participating in the "Everyday Heroes Contest". During Jefferson's class she dropped her pencil, which is noted by Max Caulfield. Upon class's dismissal, Mr. Jefferson is quick to remind her that she Alyssa and Taylor have yet to submit their entries for the contest. Outside on campus, Max runs into Stella speaking with some of her friends. She recognized Max as one of Jefferson's students and the two discuss his work. Stella praised his "New York Urban" series and expressed relief that he returned to his hometown in Oregon. Stella joked that it must piss of the "pretentious galleries" that Jefferson was teaching a bunch of "hicks" at Blackwell. Shortly after that, Stella expressed she would be "all over" Jefferson, were it not for Victoria Chase's overt flirting with their teacher. When Max makes a gibe about Victoria's behavior toward Jefferson, Stella reveals that she thinks Rachel Amber slept with Jefferson on account of a "reliable source". If Max asks about Rachel Amber, Stella tells Max that Rachel never hung out with the likes her, but with Victoria and the cool clique nonetheless, where "insane stories" about Rachel were likely made. "Out of Time" Stella is still attempting to sleep the following morning of October 8, 2013 when the other students begin to rise and prepare for school. Living next door to Dana Ward, she is repeatedly disturbed by Dana's loud music and shouts that Dana turn her music down, as there were "people sleeping". When Max knocks on her door, Stella dismisses her with a similar response. Max notes that Stella is not a morning person. When Max enters Kate Marsh's bedroom, she finds a photograph of Kate together with Alyssa Anderson and Stella and deduces that the three of them were friends. Later, Stella arrives to photography class. While waiting for the beginning of Mr. Jefferson's class, she is observing a poster nearest to the chalkboard. Stella and Courtney Wagner are the last of the students to arrive to the Prescott Dormitory grounds after being alerted that something was amiss by Logan Robertson. She and the rest of the student body and faculty watch Kate's successful or attempted suicide. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate Marsh, Stella joins the other students in the girls dormitory and rewrites the message on her whiteboard. When Max checks Stella's whiteboard, she has written, "MISS YOU KATE T_T" in honor of her late friend. |-|Save Kate= Following the incident on the roof with Kate Marsh, Stella joins the other students in the girls dormitory and rewrites the message on her whiteboard. Stella writes to Kate, "Kate, just want you to know you're in our thoughts >.<", hoping for her recovery. Alternate Timeline When Max saves Chloe Price's father, William Price, from dying in a car accident, she changes the timeline of her present. In the new timeline, Max sees Stella and Warren together and assumes that the two are dating each other. When Warren turns to regard Max for a moment, Stella pays no attention to her. After she walks off, the two continue playing with each other. "Dark Room" During Chloe and Max's investigation into Rachel Amber's disappearance and Kate's abduction, they are able to procure the client list of Frank Bowers, Arcadia Bay's local drug dealer. On the dog-name coded list of clientele, they found several Blackwell Academy students besides Nathan Prescott ("Rott") and Chloe ("Bulldog") that bought drugs from Frank. They included Justin Williams ("Beagle"), Logan Robertson ("Labrador"), and Stella ("Dachshund"). Mr. Jefferson, who was aware that Stella was broke despite her paying job and scholarship, is hired to work the entrance of the Vortex Club's End of the World Party. Prior to Max's entrance into the school, Stella is asked if she'd seen a tablet with Catpics on them and told the inquiring person she hadn't. Chloe enters the party ahead of Max asks Stella if she had seen Nathan and Stella tells her she hadn't. Chloe moves ahead, moments later, max enters the party. Max greets Stella, who welcomes her to "The End of the World". She asks Max if she wanted to check anything thing. Declining, Max asks if she's seen Nathan around. Stella tells she hadn't and expressed relief over the fact as he "creeped her out". Curious, Max asked why she Nathan bothered her. Stella explained she knew Nathan was a bully that attacked Warren and his eyes, "glazed and raging", were enough to dislike him. When asked why she was at a Vortex Club party, Stella reaffirmed that she still didn't want to join the club and explained the business arrangement that Mr. Jefferson set up for her. When she declares she wasn't "cool" enough for Blackwell, Max objects, declaring that she "busted her ass for Blackwell" and was a likable person in general. Max tells Stella that she hopes things turn out well for her in the end, a sentiment Stella appreciates before noticing the "intense" look on Max's face. Max tells Stella that she wasn't okay, but needed to find Nathan. Before entering the club, Max warns Stella to stay away from Nathan, a warning Stella heeds without problem. Her job at the party was homework, not recreation. Stella assures Max that she'll text her if she sees Nathan. "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Stella is a studious and dedicated student. She keeps largely to herself outside of the people she knows. When speaking with Max Caulfield, she expresses her admiration for their teacher, Mark Jefferson, and in the same breadth, her attraction toward him. Stella is friends with religious student, Kate Marsh, and the reclusive Alyssa Anderson. Unbeknownst to Max, the three of them were close. It's largely suggested that both Alyssa and Stella were supportive of Kate throughout her ordeal of being bullied by the Vortex Club, despite their large absence during the time Max interacted with her on the 8th of October. Trivia *Stella's hoodie has written in the front "New Jersey", which may mean she or her family may have lived there. *Stella's room number (Room 217) and slate's message, "Redrum" ("murder" written backwards), are references to the popular novel . *In a dialog between Max and Kate in the leaked build of "Out of Time", Kate mentions that Stella never judged her after what happened on the "Katesvid" that was posted online.Max: "Of course Stella believed you! She's never bought into this video bullshit!" Kate: "I know... you're right. She never judged me. or doubted me."Life is Strange Episode 2 Beta. Kate and Daniel's missing scenes. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students